No Such Thing As Ghosts or Mummies?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie and Tyina face some of their worst fears together. But they eventually learn there's nothing to be afraid of after all.


**Another fantastic story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was known for being pretty brave. The issue is that she had some fears that she never spoke about. One was that she had a fear of any kind of ghost after watching a scary ghost movie years ago.

"You know that there are alien ghosts right?" Ben smiled, now changing into Ghostfreak.

But that still made Cassie jump in surprise! Ben watched her jump behind a sofa and peer out of it.

"Hey, easy…" Ben cooed, now changing back to himself. "I was just kidding; c'mon out Cass."

Cassie slowly came out and Ben wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. And at that moment, Tyina walked inside.

"But I know how she feels! I don't like ghosts or mummies! They're creepy!" Tyina said, now shivering.

"Hey now~" a voice said. Tyina then felt tendrils surround her and Snare-Oh came out. "You're not still afraid of me are you?"

"No of course not." Tyina giggled, now feeling him hug her.

"But there are others that live here that are considered 'alien ghosts' and 'mummies' girls," Snare-Oh smirked, now seeing both girls go pale.

"Oh look at the time! Time for me to get out of here!" Cassie said, now turning to go upstairs.

"Now where are you going?" Ben asked, now blocking the door with his hips.

"I'm not staying here with other ghosts!" Cassie said.

"Or mummies!" Tyina added.

"Easy you guys…you know that one of those new Thep Khufans is my mother." Snare-Oh chuckled.

That made both girls look at him in confusion and then Ben continued.

"Yes, she is very nice and I'm sure she would want to meet you both," Ben grinned.

"Why thank you Ben," a sweet voice said. Both girls slowly turned and saw Melodica and Phantasmo appear as they were holding hands.

Both girls clung to each other and tried their best to remain calm. Melodica gave both girls a sweet smile and Phantasmo flew closer to them.

"Hello there little ones," he greeted warmly.

No response.

"Are you both alright?" he asked, now concerned with the lack of greeting.

"W-We are alright. N-Nice to meet you!" Tyina said softly. Cassie tried to put her hand out gently, but once she did, Melodica gently ran a playful hand down her lover's back and that made him shoot forward and phase right through Cassie in surprise.

"Melodica you tease," he chuckled. "That tickled!" But before she could respond, Cassie belted out the largest scream and she shot out of the room in a panic!

Tyina, now unnerved by the commotion, ran out too! Melodica and Phantasmo stared in confusion and then turned to Ben and Snare-Oh.

"What just happened?" Phantasmo said in surprise.

"We didn't mean to frighten them," Melodica said.

"It's alright. Cassie is afraid of ghosts…even alien ghosts," Ben said. "She watched a movie years ago and it has made her afraid of them ever since."

"And I fear that Tyina has always been a bit unnerved by our species mother. I once had to chase her down and tickle her for a few minutes to keep her from being scared of me," Snare-Oh laughed out.

"Oh really?" Phantasmo smirked.

"Tell us more my son," Melodica giggled, now getting a mischievous expression.

"Perhaps you two can get those two to 'loosen up' a bit," Ben teased, now imitating tendrils with his arms.

"Ben~ you're asking for it," Snare-Oh grinned, now gently making a tendril wiggle on Ben's ear.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Ben chuckled. "C'mon Snare-Oh. Let's go and see where the girls are."

"No need. We can handle them, but thank you," Phantasmo said, now eyeing Cassie coming down the stairs with her bag. "Melodica?"

"You bet my love. I will take care of the one with the metal arm and leg." Melodica smiled, now gently walking up the stairs as Cassie began to come down.

Meanwhile, Cassie was grumbling to herself.

"Nope! I won't let a ghost get me! Not today!" she said, but pausing as she saw Phantasmo leaning against the wall.

"Well, well…and where do you think you're going?" he chuckled, now crossing his arms.

"N-Now you stay back!" Cassie said, now putting her bag in front of her.

"Come here little one; I mean you no harm," Phantasmo soothed, now letting his tail sway playfully.

"N-Now there is no such thing as ghosts!" Cassie said.

"You sure?" Phantasmo teased, now letting his tail wag a bit more. Cassie then stepped back a bit and slipped a bit. Phantasmo took the chance and pounced on her! Within a second, Cassie was over his shoulder and he flew with her down the hall!

"GAH! LET GO! LET ME GO!" Cassie said.

Meanwhile…

Ben was chuckling in his room; he thought that he was 'too good' to be afraid of anything.

"Now what are you smirking about?" Drake asked, now coming into the clear.

"Oh just thinking about how Melodica and Phantasmo are trying to keep the girls from being scared. I am not scared of anything," Ben said happily.

"Oh really?" Drake smirked.

"Nope! I GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben shouted, now seeing his best friend detach his hand. Drake began laughing hard and then turned back to him. Drake had now turned back to his human self but he still had some unique abilities since the Celestialsapiens brought him back to life.

"Look, I may look normal again, but Alien X still allowed me to do 'spooky' stuff like that," Drake winked playfully. Ben rolled his eyes and then laid back.

"Great…now my best friend is gonna cause me more trouble," Ben huffed. Drake turned back and moved his own black hair from his face.

"Aww c'mon…I come to visit and now you say I cause trouble," Drake smirked.

"Well you do cause GAH! HEHEHEHEY! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Ben laughed, now feeling Drake squeeze his waist and legs.

"Let it out and laugh Ben; you're too serious," Drake chuckled, now tickling his best friend again. Life was much better now that Drake was back in town!

Meanwhile…

Cassie had managed to squirm free of Phantasmo and she was running down the hallway! Tyina was running in the same direction!

"My goodness this young one is fast," Phantasmo chuckled, now gaining on her.

"Tyina, come back here honey! It's alright!" Melodica called, now gaining on Tyina. But both of them gasped as the girls were so busy running that they were on a collision course!

"CASSIE!" Phantasmo shouted in concern.

"TYINA!" Melodica yelled in panic.

"LOOK OUT!" They both screamed, but both girls slipped on the run at that same time and slammed hard into each other. Both knocked each other out cold!

"Phantasmo, they're hurt!" Melodica squealed in panic, now gently picking up Cassie.

"I've got Tyina! Quick! Let's get them to Frankenstrike!" Phantasmo said, now leading the way with Melodica in tow.

A few hours later…

Both girls groaned as they woke up and saw both adults leaning over them.

"Good, you're awake," Phantasmo said. Cassie's eyes widened but he quickly clapped a tentacle over her mouth and wound around her tightly. "Hey, hey…easy…easy."

"MUMMY!" Tyina shouted, now trying to get down, but Melodica pulled the young girl to her chest and gently held her on her lap as she sat down.

"Now, now…there is nothing to fear little one," Melodica soothed, now gently caressing her metal arm and foot with her tendrils.

"You both have nothing to fear from us. We simply wanted to greet you and meet you," Phantasmo said, now gently nuzzling Cassie's neck.

"I'm Melodica and this is my fiancé Phantasmo. We wanted to help you all overcome your fears," Melodica said gently.

"And prove that you don't need to fear family; we love you," Phantasmo smiled, now unwounding from Cassie and rubbing her back gently.

"Well…at least that wasn't so bad I guess," Cassie smiled, now letting Phantasmo hug her. "Sorry for the screaming and panicking."

"We understood. You both were afraid," Melodica said with a smile, now tickling their stomachs gently.

But after a moment, Drake walked into the clearing and both girls looked at him happily! They remembered him from before! But before he was purple and now he looked normal. He then walked over and gently hugged the girls.

"Hey girls! Miss me?" he winked.

"Yes! Drake we missed you a lot!" Cassie smiled. "You gonna stay?!"

"Maybe. Not too sure yet," Drake winked. Ben then walked over to them and gave them a smile.

"Drake is going through magister training!" Ben smiled happily.

"Well that's good to hear! Say, how about we all go out for ice cream and talk about this more?" Phantasmo offered.

Tyina's face blushed red as Melodica gently touched her face. "Now now…you're not still afraid are you sweetheart?"

"No. I'm sorry for causing trouble," Tyina said softly, but let out a squeak of shock as Melodica pounced on her and pinned her down as she gently nuzzled her neck and planted playful kisses under her ear. After a moment, she let her up and hugged her tightly. The others just smiled at the cute and adorable sight.

"No apologies necessary. But I will tickle you more if you don't agree to come with us," Melodica teased playfully.

"And she means it honey," Phantasmo smiled, now gently tickling Tyina's neck too. Tyina giggled and then laughed as Melodica picked her up and Phantasmo picked up Cassie.

"Ok! I'll come!" Tyina smiled.

"Ditto!" Cassie winked, now feeling Phantasmo hug her more.

"We're ready!" Melodica grinned.

"Perfect! I'll drive," Ben smiled, now pulling out his car keys.

"Oh great," Drake said, now putting his head down as Ben playfully smacked him. Life was never dull when you had wonderful friends around!

* * *

**guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you're wondering about my OC Drake, his debut is in the story 'A Friend No Matter What.' He's not purple anymore so he looks normal since his incident, but he is able to detach body parts…a little playful gift from Alien X. ;)**

**And special thanks to Goldie for her OC idea! I know we talked about me incorporating more of your awesome OCs and here we have it! ;) fun collaboration Goldie!**


End file.
